Ashei's Past
by Ashei-HTF-Fox
Summary: My OC's Past Very Few know her, Very Few Do


Ashei's Past

Warning: Ashei is MY CHARACTER!!!!!!! and Vincent and Chibi. The story is rated T for blood, Violence, mild launguge and depression. Please Enjoy ^^

_________________________________________________________________

My mom, dad, brother, sister and I were all going on A vacation, my mom said it would be "helpful" to our family. My mom and dad yelled alot, My brother was always gone so My sister, Chibi and I both were the only "SANE" people there.

Well Im rude aren't I, My name is Ashei, im a green fox who has purple hair, I know weird right? Im 13 right now and my personality? Well I'm Wild, crazy, outgoing and I dont really have anything special about me.

I wanted to be wrong.

I didn't want to go.

I wanna stay.

No. Today.

"Ashei!" Mom mother called "Are you packed?"

"NO MOM!!!" I yelled rudely

My mom ran upstairs to see if, almost doneThe smile on her face quickly faded as she saw my arms crossed, sitting on the bed.

"Ashei, your whole family is excited about this, and you won't even attempt to be happy?" She said sitting beside me.

"I did, when you told me we were going on this STUPID trip!!!" I yelled

My mom sighed than turned to me.

"There are more fish in the sea, ya' know," She joked

"WHAT?!" My face was red and my expression was priceless.

"Maybe, while were all out there might be a really cute boy in your future"

"Mom!" I gently pushed her, not a mean push like a friendly push.

"Come on sweetie, you'll have a blast,'' She said getting up.

"Ok mom," My heart wasn't as sure as my brain....... but still, I could never be sad with my mom around.

-------------------------30 min later------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally done packing.......... I could hear footsteps from the hallway.

"Ashei, you ready?" My brother, Vincent said.

Vincent was a tall green fox aswell. He had purple and black hair, mom always called him "Colourful Boy". He was holding my little sister Chibi who was only 3.

"Y-Yeah," I studdered.

"I'll carry the bags downstaires if you hold Chibi?" He asked

"Ok I will" I replied

He handed Chibi over as if we were trading goods and I gave him my bags as if I was an old rich person who has thousands of butlers. Vincent walked downstaires and I went to Chibi's room. Her colourful room, so childish...... and yet so warm, it brings me back to when I was her age....... when I wasn't so ........dark. i seached around her room, still holding her.

" Ash, Ash" Chibi Babbled. She didn't have the best grammar but I didnt mind.

"Hm? Yes" I asked

Chibi slowly pointed at her toybox. I walked over to it and slowly opened it, as if some monster was in it. I looked in it and saw Chibi laugh alot. I reached in and grabbed her favoraite stuffed bear. It was a brown bear, with black patches and one of its button eyes hangging out.

"ASHEI!!! COME ON ITS TIME TO GO!!!!!" My father yelled.

"Yes, dad," I exclaimed.

I grabbed Chibi and she was still holding on to her bear.

----------------------Outside---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Family, Everyone ready?" My dad asked

"YES!!!!" We all said.

The whole family got in the Mini-Van. Dad was driving, Mom was in the passenger's seat, me and Chibi were in the middle and Vincent had the backseat.

First I buckled Chibi in.

"Ok Chibi, Don't take this off" I worried.

"She'll be fine, she's annoying, a brat, crybaby but she's not Stupid!" Vincent said.

"Whatever, look at you, your all alone in the backseat!" I quietly yelled.

I got in the Van and buckled myself in. Mom looked at Chibi's belt to be sure she's in tight. Vincent lied down in the back, putting his Ipod in his ears.

Mom got in and buckled herself in. Dad made sure we were all secure. Next thing I knew........ our car began moving. We were off on the road!

------------------------------------In the Van----------------------------------------------------------

The drive was HORRIBLE!!!!! My god...... Im not a child anymore! Mom, Dad, Vincent and Chibi were playing Eyespy, sigging those STUPID childish songs!!!!

The best thing to do is sleep! But I hope this is all worth it.

I was asleep...... dreaming of my old boyfriend...... hoping this whole trip was a dumb nightmare or a really good joke. Why me.........? Still maybe mom's right........ Maybe this will change our family thoughts. Maybe we could be...... Happy?

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HONEY!!!!!!!!!!" My mom screamed.

I looked over to see Chibi Crying, Vincent stunned and the car swerving! the next thing I knew was a complete blackout.........

I woke up with blood all over..... I looked back to see Vincent not behind me, Chibi no longer sitting by me...... and Mom not there. However I saw Dads hand.

"D-Dad?" I choked.

I slowly crawled out of the van. I shakenly stood up only to see the car flipped upside down, with a flat tire. I bent to see my dad....... oh it was my dad...... well part of him. Half of his green face was all chopped off showing so much blood and no skin....... The painful, overwhelming thoughts in my head were devistating. I quickly covered my mouth, trying to hold in my puke.

Why.....? Why This.....?

I walked around and saw Vincent sitting by a body...... shaking and crying.

He was hold my sister........ blood was everywhere on all of us.

Chibi had a huge gash in her arm. His ears were down as if she was...........

"NO VINCENT!!!! SHE'S NOT-

"No....... S-s-she's only knocked out......" He shakingly said.

I looked around to see if I could find mom....... and I saw a body.

"A-A-Asssheei?" Mother Shakingly said. "Honey......."

"Mom, Mom Please dont-"

"Honey, I'm already dead.......... look at me......" She coughed causing blood to splatter out of her mouth.

Mom was had cuts all over her body so........ much....... blood.... I don't know why but a part of me wanted so much more......... Why?

" My...... c-children..... I-I-I love y....ou all......" She said slightly letting her eyes shut. "i'll always....... love you"

Vincent looked at our mother's breathless body........no one to help us, after all

this was a deserted part of the state.

--------------------------------------6 months----------------------------------------------------------

With our mother and father gone, we have no where to stay..........

So now what? At this point..... we'll all die...... until Vincent, Chibi and I came Across an small town.... called Happy Tree Town... I don't know why but I have a feeling we'll live for a long time here.......

"New Town......." Vincent said

"New Life......" Chibi Laughed

"New Start....." I smiled........

----------------------------------------The End---------------------------------------------------


End file.
